Confused
by Sparkling Cloudy Day's
Summary: Hibari hanya duduk termangu menatap Dino yang di kerubungi oleh para siswi—yang notabene adalah fansnya—hanya akan memunculkan perasaan aneh pada dada sebelah kirinya, apakah itu? WARNING: summary dan isi berbeda /diinjek/, dan lime tapi bukan lime-tergantung persepsi masing-masing, rating untuk menjaga keamanan.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**

**Title: Confused**

**Rate: **M (demi keselamatan) #apa

**Genre**: Romance(?)

**Desclaimer: **Sampai kapanpun KHR Cuma milik Amano Akira-sensei

**Summary: **Hibari hanya duduk termangu menatap Dino yang di kerubungi oleh para siswi—yang notabene adalah fansnya—hanya akan memunculkan perasaan aneh pada dada sebelah kirinya, apakah itu?

**Warning: **Pertama, summary sama isinya gak nyabung, GaJeness, OOCness, OOTness, Galauness, Sesatness(?), Abaloni(?), Typo yang bertebaran kayak bintang(?), bikin rusak mata, rusak iman, menghancurkan mood, mengancurkan segala keindahan karakter di dalamnya, dan kehancuran-kehancuran yang lainnya lagi—yang tidak bisa di sebutkan karna terlalu banyak.

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**Are you ready?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Go!**

**===QAQ===**

Hanya duduk diam termangu di ruangannya sambil menatap siswa-siswi Nami-chuu yang sedang berolah raga di luar sana. Itulah yang di kerjakan Hibari sekarang—tapi apa itu termasuk pekerjaan?

Kurasa bukan. Tapi karna ini Hibari jadi anggap saja iya, lagipula kalau tidak begitu ceritanya tidak jalan-jalan.

Para siswi—tenang, Hibari bukanlah orang mesum yang suka melihat siswi-siswi berpakaian olahraga—itu tampak sedang mengerubuti sesuatu—atau seseorang?

Nah, itu lah yang sebenarnya Hibari lihat dari tadi.

Seseorang pria berkacamata memakai _jersey_ merah dan memiliki rambut pirang, memiliki perban yang melilit di tangan kirinya dan plester di leher kirinya. Seorang guru baru nan tampan yang langsung menjadi populer di hari pertamanya mengajar di Nami-chuu—yang sebenarnya adalah seorang _Boss Mafia._

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dino Cavallone.

Untuk apa seorang Hibari Kyoya mengintip—ok, bahasanya agak aneh, tapi cobalah untuk mengabaikannya sedikit—seorang Dino Cavallone?

Tentu saja karna Dino adalah mangsanya.

Tapi apa benar begitu?

Entahlah, yang jelas dari tadi Hibari merasa kesal melihat sang _Sensei_ di kerubungi oleh gadis-gadis seperti itu—dan, ups, bahkan ada yang berani menggandeng tangan Dino—dan gadis itu langsung di serbu oleh gadis-gadis lain yang tidak rela.

Benar-benar ricuh suasana lapangan saat ini. Lihatlah, Dino-_sensei _yang panik melihat para siswi yang tiba-tiba berkelahi malah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya—dan Hibari yakin pasti Dino terjatuh karna tersandung kakinya sendiri lagi.

Dan terima kasih karna itu—perhatian para siswi kembali lagi kepada sang _Sensei_ yang terjatuh dan mereka menghentikan aksi perkelahian mereka.

Terlihat Dino kembali bangkit dan menceramahi para siswi yang berkelahi—kemudian mengelus-elus kepala dua orang siswi yang berkelahi itu sambil tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang _asfdjkl_—bikin author meleleh—dan juga kedua siswi itu.

Hibari semakin kesal melihatnya, dan dua siswi itu akhirnya di bawa ke UKS karna pingsan dan mimisan—Dino yang heran hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal di sana.

Yang membuat Hibari heran dari tadi, kenapa Dino yang _notabene_ adalah seorang guru bahasa inggris—menjadi guru olah raga?

Padahal seharusnya sekarang Dino mengajar bahasa inggris di kelasnya, kenapa malah mengajar olahraga di lapangan?

Kenapa Dino harus bersama gadis-gadis itu?

Bukan menemaninya bertarung dan malah berada di sana?

Meninggalkannya begini?

Membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit dan seperti mau meledak begini?

Sebentar—sakit? Meledak? Ditinggalkan?

Oke, semakin lama alasan Hibari semakin aneh.

Dan akhirnya Hibari misuh-misuh sendiri di ruangannya sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya—mengintip Dino-_sensei_.

Waktu berlalu dan semakin berlalu.

Akhirnya pelajaran olahraga di lapangan itu—walaupun Hibari tidak melihat kegiatan olahraga apa pun selain para gadis yang mengerubuni Dino—selesai juga. Bola-bola yang terlantar karna tidak ada yang sudi memainkannya—karna para pemainnya 'sibuk' dengan kegiatan lain—akhirnya di bereskan dan dibawa kembali ke gudang. Membuat Hibari sedikit lega—tunggu, lega? Kenapa?

Dino-_sensei_ pun akhirnya masuk lagi ke dalam gedung Nami-_chuu. _

_Gotcha_.

Hibari mulai bergerak meninggalkan ruangannya—menuju _locker_ guru.

Kenapa _locker_ guru?

Karna setelah ini Dino punya jadwal mengajar lagi—dan sebelum itu Dino pasti mengganti _jersey_-nya dengan seragam—walaupun tidak bisa dibilang seragam juga sih—yang biasa dia pakai.

Lalu kenapa Hibari mau ke sana?

Karna ingin bertemu Dino-_sensei_?

TEP

Hibari tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya di tengah lorong dan terdiam—walaupun memang dari tadi dia diam saja sih.

Apa benar dia ingin bertemu dengan Dino-_sensei_?

Hibari bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang hal itu.

Kalau iya... untuk apa?

Hibari menepis segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam kepalanya, lalu memutuskan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang _locker_ guru.

Di tengah perjalanan Hibari melihat gerombolan-_herbivore-_yang-mengaku-sebagai-keluarganya tengah mengobrol dengan santai dan ceria. Sebut saja Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto.

"Ah, Hibari-saa—HIEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna yang niat awalnya hanya menyapa malah di acungi tonfa sambil di beri _death-glare_.

"Jangan ganggu atau _kamikorosu"_ ucap Hibari sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"_TEME_! Beraninya kau mengancam Juudaime!" Gokudera yang naik darah pun mengeluarkan _dinamite-dinamite_nya sambil berdiri menghadang Hibari.

"...Jangan menghalangiku" desis Hibari kesal.

"KAU—"

"_Ciaossu_, Hibari" ucapan Gokudera terpotong oleh Reborn yang muncul entah dari mana dengan berpakaian—seperti laba-laba raksasa—di dinding dekat mereka berdiri.

"...Aku tidak sedang ingin diganggu, _Akanbo_" jawab Hibari dengan nada dingin.

Reborn terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali berkata;

"_Souka_... kalau kau mencari Dino, dia baru saja sampai di ruang _locker_ guru" ucap Reborn yang sekarang tengah hinggap di wajah Tsuna.

Hibari _cengo_—walaupun cuma di dalam hati dan tidak terlihat di wajahnya.

Kenapa Reborn bisa tau tujuannya?

"Huh" Hibari hanya mendengus dan berjalan pergi dari situ.

"Che, maniak bertarung itu paling hanya ingin bertarung dengan _Haneuma_ itu" Gokudera pun menyimpan _dinamite-dinamite_nya kembali sambil berdecak kesal.

"Eh? Bukan karna ingin di ajari bahasa inggris oleh Dino-_sensei_ ya?" tanya Yamamoto—yang entah sejak kapan mulai memanggil Dino dengan embel-embel _'sensei'_.

"_YAKYUU-BAKA_! Tidak mungkin si Hibari itu pergi menemui Kuda Jingkrak itu untuk di ajari bahasa inggris!" semprot Gokudera di depan wajah Yamamoto—oke, bukan berarti Gokudera ngomongnya sambil ngeluarin 'hujan lokal' lho, cuma perumpamaan saja.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Yamamoto _kepo_—ampun fans Yamamocchi, jangan pukuli saya karna bikin Yamamocchi jadi _OOC_.

"Karna—_JUUDAIME_!" teriak Gokudera panik melihat Tsuna yang sudah megap-megap—oke, sekali lagi abaikan penggunaan bahasa _author_ yang kurang wajar—atau kurang ajar? Sudahlah, yang jelas Tsuna jadi seperti itu karna dari tadi Reborn hinggap di depan wajahnya dan membuatnya jadi tidak bisa bernafas.

Kembali lagi ke Hibari.

Akhirnya Hibari sampai juga ke ruang locker guru. Hibari menatap pintu itu sejenak sebelum—menghajar pintu tak berdosa itu dengan tonfanya. Untuk akhirnya mendapati pemandangan Dino-sensei yang—_asfdjkl_ author mimisan deh—sedang bertelanjang dada dan baru berniat memakai kemejanya.

"Kyo-Kyoya...?"

JENG JENG

Kalau ini sinetron yang pernah author lihat di sebuah stasiun televisi yang tidak bisa author beritahukan, pasti sekarang sedang di putar musik yang—ceritanya—membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

"Hane... uma?"

JENG JENG

Oke, gak musik lagi deh, ntar jadi _OOC—_tapi, bukankah dari awal memang sudah _OOC?_ Abaikan lagi.

Hibari _refleks_ langsung menutup kembali pintu—yang sudah sekarat—dengan keras lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi pintu—dan juga Dino-_sensei _yang berada di dalam ruangan itu—yang sedang berganti pakaian dan bertelanjang dada.

Hibari tampak _ngos-ngosan_ dan wajahnya agak memerah. Orang-orang yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekat sana—dan kebetulan melihat adegan tadi hanya bisa _cengo_ dan—sebagian yang di ketahui sebagai _fans_ Dino—mimisan melihat tubuh sang _Sensei_—yang _asfdjkl_ sekseh sekali itu.

Apalagi _fujoshi_, udah pada tepar semua melihat reaksi Hibari yang—_asfdjkl_ juga—gimana gak _asfdjkl_ coba, Hibari ngasih _death-glare_ ke siswa-siswi di sana tapi mukanya _blushing_—malah keliatan kayak _Tsundere moe_ dia.

Tidak sampai lima menit berselang, Dino pun akhirnya—mau—keluar dari ruangan tersebut, kalau saja Hibari tidak menahan pintu itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Kyoya... bisa tolong minggir sedikit? Aku tidak bisa keluar kalau kau ada di depan pintu" pinta Dino sambil mendorong pintu itu—tak sadar kah dia kalau pintu itu seharusnya di tarik saja dari dalam?

"..._Iie_" jawab Hibari singkat—entah kenapa nadanya _tsundere_ sekali.

"Ayolah Kyo—ah, iya, pintu ini kan seharusnya di tarik..." akhirnya Dino sadar juga kalau pintu itu seharusnya di tarik—lalu Dino pun menariknya—dan tentu saja Hibari yang entah kenapa malah bersandar di pintu tersebut—ikut tertarik ke belakang.

Kalau _readers_ membayangkan ini akan menjadi adegan romantis seperti di dalam _manga_ _shoujo_, maka kalian salah besar. Nyatanya Hibari yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang langsung menahan tubuhnya dengan menancapkan tonfanya ke dinding—membuat dindingnya agak berlubang karna kuatnya Hibari menancapkan tonfanya di sana—dan Dino yang entah kenapa sedang beruntung—karna Romario entah kenapa lagi tiba-tiba bisa lewat di lorong dekat ruang _locker_—langsung mengaitkan cambuknya ke tiang besi—yang lagi-lagi entah kenapa ada di sana.

Dan pintunya? Tetap sekarat dengan engsel yang setengah lepas.

Intinya mereka menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Murid-murid yang tadinya pingsan, mimisan dan sejenisnya langsung sadar lagi begitu melihat adegan D18—yang mereka kira akan menjadi adengan romantis seperti di _manga-manga_ _shoujo—_ternyata malah menjadi adegan penghancuran properti sekolah seperti itu.

Hibari yang tadi bagaikan seorang _shoujo_ yang tengah kasmaran—jiwanya telah sadar dan kembali lagi menjadi _shounen_ sejati—yang mungkin nanti akan di tambahi embel-embel _'-ai'_ di belakangnya—sudahlah abaikan.

Dino dan Hibari kembali diam dan hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan aura bertarung yang sangat _intens_.

Semua orang yang melihatnya tau, sudah saatnya mereka pergi sebelum mereka juga ikut menjadi korban.

"_Saa_, Kyoya, jadi untuk apa kau mencariku?" tanya Dino _to-the-point _sambil menatap muridnya itu dengan tatapan bertarungnya—yang pastinya ditambah senyum _cool_-nya itu—dan jelas bisa bikin _author melting_ karna terpesona—yang terakhir anggap saja tidak ada.

Sekian lama, Hibari hanya terdiam. Dan Dino mulai memasang tampang bingung melihat muridnya itu.

"Kyoya?"

"Entahlah" jawab Hibari—terdengar agak ragu—walaupun tidak terlalu kentara.

"Eh?" Dino jadi bingung di buatnya.

"Kenapa?" Hibari malah balik bertanya pada Dino.

"Kenapa kau tanya kenapa padaku Kyoya?" tanya Dino lagi.

"Entahlah" jawab Hibari lagi.

"Bukannya kau ingin bertarung denganku makannya kau mencariku?" Dino bertanya pada Hibari sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak tau" sekali lagi Hibari menjawab dengan kata-kata yang—aneh?

"Jadi kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Dino ulang—dengan sabar bertanya pada muridnya ini—sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal—dan mungkin nanti malah sakit karna memikirkan murid terci—abaikan.

"..." Hibari hanya diam dan menatap Dino sambil meraba dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kau... sakit Kyoya?" Dino pun berjalan mendekati Hibari—kemudian menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Hibari sambil memegang keningnya—yang langsung di hadiahi hantaman tonfa yang dengan telak mengenai belakang kepalanya—bahkan membuatnya jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

"_Itte_!" ringis Dino kesakitan sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang mendapatkan _grand prize_ sebuah 'ciuman' tonfa panas dari Hibari.

"Huh" Hibari mendengus kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Dino yang hanya bisa bengong—dan kesakitan tentunya—sendirian.

'Eh? Kyoya? Ada apa dengannya?' batin Dino heran, membuatnya ingin mengejar Hibari untuk menanyakannnya—tetapi niat itu di urungkannya.

"Demo... Ittee..." ringis Dino lagi sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya memar.

Karna sepertinya dia harus pergi ke UKS terlebih dahulu untuk mencari obat agar memarnya tidak terlalu besar.

**===QAQ===**

Di lain tempat—Hibari yang sekarang sudah berada di atap Nami-_chuu_ hanya berdiri di dekat teralis yang membatasi pinggir atap dengan ruang bebas yang tidak ada apa-apanya di sana—sambil meraba dada sebelah kirinya.

"Berhenti" gumamnya pelan, bahkan sangat pelan—hanya seperti sebuah helaan nafas.

Tapi tenang saja, bukan detak jantung Hibari yang berhenti ya—tapi—

"Detakan aneh itu berhenti" ulang Hibari lagi masih dengan suara pelan.

—tetap detakan jantung ternyata saudara-saudara.

Hibari mengadah menatap awan-awan putih yang membentang luas di langit di hadapannya. Hibari melangkah mundur—sambil tetap mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas—kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya pelan-pelan—mengambil posisi untuk tidur ternyata.

Kedua tangannya diangkat ke depan, memposisikannya untuk menangkap awan-awan yang terbang bebas tanpa beban itu—walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hibari menghentikan aksi menangkap awannya itu dan menjatuhkan kedua tangannya ke kedua sisi tubuhnya—kemudian melipatnya di atas perutnya—persis seperti orang mati.

Semilir angin yang menghempas tubuhnya, membuat mata Hibari terkantuk-kantuk. Pelan tapi pasti, sepasang bola mata kelabu itu mengatupkan kedua kelopaknya—membawa pemiliknya pergi ke alam lainnya—yang jelas bukan alam _Barzakh_.

Berjam-jam sudah Hibari terlelap di sana—hingga akhirnya lonceng tanda pulang bergema di seluruh Nami-_chuu_, membuat semua siswa di sana menghentikan segala kegiatan belajar untuk kemudian merapikan seluruh peralatan sekolah mereka—lalu berjalan keluar dari area Nami-_chuu_ untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Tetapi Hibari sama sekali tidak sadar dan masih tetap terlelap di sana.

Kini gedung sekolah tengah sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa murid saja yang berlalu-lalang di dalamnya, entah karna tugas piket atau kegiatan klub yang menghambat waktu pulang mereka.

Dan juga orang ini, pria berambut pirang yang tadi di temui oleh Hibari entah karena apa—Dino Cavallone.

Dino tampak melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga yang hanya menuju ke satu arah—atap gedung sekolah Nami-chuu. Mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sedari siang tadi tidak terlihat mengitari Nami-chuu seperti biasanya—Hibari Kyoya.

KRIET

Pintu yang merupakan satu-satu akses menuju ke atap—kecuali kau bisa terbang atau memanjat sampai atas sendiri—di bukanya. Pemandangan yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah awan.

Kemudian saat dia menoleh ke kanan, pemandangan yang dia lihat juga awan—yang sedang terlelap. Sang Awan _Vongola_ yang di carinya ada di sana, tengah terlelap dengan sangat damai.

Dengan pelan, Dino melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hibari, kemudian berjongkok tepat di atas kepalanya.

Menatap wajah tidur milik Hibari secara terbalik ternyata cukup menyenangkan baginya. Dino bisa membayangkan betapa lamanya Hibari tidur di sana—sampai-sampai banyak daun kering yang terbang berserakan di sekitar Hibari.

Mencoba mengambil satu buah serpihan daun yang mengotori pipi Hibari—dan satu gerakan pelan itu cukup untuk membuat Hibari terbangun dan menendang Dino—walaupun Dino bisa menghindarinya entah kenapa—lalu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung sambil menggenggam erat kedua tonfanya.

"Yo, Kyoya" sapa Dino yang hanya berdiri biasa—seperti menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi.

"Haneuma..." desis Hibari sambil melonggarkan kuda-kudanya—karna terganggu oleh sesuatu.

"Eh? Ada apa Kyoya?" tanya Dino heran melihat Hibari yang menyimpan kembali kedua tonfanya lalu kembali meraba dada sebelah kirinya.

"Datang lagi" gumam Hibari sambil mempererat pegangan di kemeja sebelah kirinya itu.

"Apa yang datang Kyoya? Apa kau sakit? Apa—kau punya penyakit jantung? Kumohon jawab Kyoya!" tanya Dino bertubi-tubi dengan panik sambil memegangi lengan Hibari dengan kedua tangannya.

"Entahlah... tidak tau" jawab Hibari sekenanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dino kemudian menunduk.

"Kyoya, kumohon jawablah... aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, Kyoya" pinta Dino yang semakin panik melihat tingkah aneh muridnya itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya, begitulah pikir Dino.

"..."Hibari hanya diam dan menunduk.

"...Kyoya? Ada apa?" Dino pun melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Hibari, kemudian berjongkok lalu menarik dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hibari yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk memegangi kemeja sebelah kirinya itu—sambil menatap wajah Hibari.

"Kyoya, jawab" ucap Dino lembut—tapi tegas, sambil melepaskan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hibari dan memakai tangan itu untuk menyentuh pipi Hibari yang—terasa panas?

DEG DEG DEG

Tiba-tiba suara jantung Hibari menjadi semakin kencang dan semakin kencang.

Jantung yang berdetak kencang itu memompa darah naik ke kepala dan memunculkan rona merah di wajah Hibari.

"Lepas" sentak Hibari sambil berusaha menepis tangan Dino. Hibari tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang dia tahu—dia harus melepaskan tangan ini walaupun dia tak ingin. Tunggu, tak ingin?

Kenapa dia tak ingin melepaskannya? Hibari kembali membatin.

"Tunggu, apa aku melakukan kesalahan Kyoya? Kenapa kau—seperti mencariku tapi juga menghindariku?" tanya Dino sambil menahan kedua tangan Hibari dan menahannya di teralis yang kebetulan ada di dekat mereka.

CRING CRING

Bunyi teralis yang terhantam tangan seorang pemuda yang lebih mungil—yang tengah berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pemuda pirang yang lebih besar darinya ini.

"—Ukh, aku tidak tahu" jawab Hibari lagi, yang tetap tidak menyerah untuk melepaskan dirinya—entah kenapa tenaganya seperti hilang begitu saja kali ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Dino sambil menatap serius muridnya ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan keheninganlah yang menyertai mereka berdua saat ini.

"...Karna dadaku sakit" akhirnya, ucapan Hibari membelah kesunyian ini—toh, dia juga sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"...Sakit? Sakit seperti apa?" tanya Dino lagi, dengan nada dan tatapan yang lebih lembut dari pada yang sebelumnya.

"Sakit seperti saat kau menyentuhku seperti ini" jawab Hibari masih sambil menunduk. Dino sedikit membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan muridnya ini. Dino terdiam beberapa saat—kemudian memberanikan dirinya bertanya lagi—untuk memastikan satu hal.

"La-lalu? Apa saat kau bersama orang lain—kau juga merasa sakit seperti ini?" Dino bertanya sambil harap-harap cemas.

Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

Dino langsung melepaskan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Hibari, membuat Hibari mendongakkan kepalanya dan—mendapati sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

Itu Dino—tepatnya bibir Dino—Dino menciumnya.

Hibari membelalakkan matanya. Detak jantungnya kembali tidak karuan dan kembali memompakan darah ke wajahnya—refleks dia menendang Dino.

Dino yang tidak sempat mengelak terkena tendangan Hibari secara telak—dan terlempar sampai membentur dinding.

Hibari masih tetap berdiri bersandar di teralis sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan—bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba dia di cium seperti itu—oleh Dino—tentu saja dia kaget.

"Ehe—hehehehe" Dino yang masih terbaring di lantai—karna di tendang dan membentur dinding malah terkekeh.

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Hibari—yang terdengar seperti ancaman pada Dino—sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya—dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ya, aku gila—" jawab Dino masih sambil terkekeh kemudian bangkit mendekati Hibari, "—dan kau yang membuatku gila, Kyoya" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tepat di depan Hibari.

"—A" sebelum Hibari sempat berbicara, bibirnya telah dikunci oleh Dino—dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman yang agak memaksa dan mendominasi Hibari—membuat Hibari merasa seperti meleleh dan kehilangan seleuruh kekuatannya untuk melawan—itulah yang Dino berikan padanya saat ini.

Lidah Dino yang menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mencoba mencicipi segala rasa yang ada di dalamnya—menyatukan saliva mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan liar.

Tangan kiri Dino memegangi pinggangnya, dan tangan kanannya memegangi belakang kepalanya—mendorongnya semakin dalam—kedalam pelukan Dino—dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Ahnn... nmm" desah Hibari di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka—membuat Dino semakin ingin melumat muridnya ini—yang menurutnya sangat manis.

Hampir dua menit mereka berciuman, Hibari tidak dapat menahannya lagi, baik nafasnya—atau pun sesuatu di bawah sana yang meminta ingin keluar—karna itu Hibari menggigit lidah Dino yang masih asik menjelajahi mulutnya lalu mendorong Dino dengan sisa kekuatannya yang masih ada.

"Hah... haah..." suara nafas Hibari yang tidak beraturan—Hibari pun mengelap sisa-sisa saliva yang masih membekas di sekitar mulutnya—dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ma-maaf Kyoya aku tidak—Kyoya?" Dino terdiam melihat Hibari saat ini. Hibari hanya berdiri dengan gemetar—sambil menaruh tangannya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya—menutupi sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingin keluar.

"Kau—berereksi?" tanya Dino tak yakin sambil memperhatikan salah satu organ milik Hibari—yang masih tertutupi pakaiannya—itu.

"..." Hibari hanya kembali diam dan menunduk—tentu saja tubuhnya masih bergetar.

"Kyoya..." Dino mendekat dan memeluk Hibari, "akan kubantu kau" bisik Dino tepat di telinga Hibari.

**===QAQ===**

Hari sudah tampak semakin sore, langit tampak semakin gelap—dan sedikit demi sedikit menggoreskan warna darah di langit—yang menjadi kanvasnya. Kegiatan klub dan lainnya yang tadi masih ada di sekitar Nami-_chuu_ sudah selesai sedari tadi.

Hanya keindahan langit sore dan desahan nafas berat keduanya—yang menghiasi sore hari di atap Nami-_chuu _ini.

"Nn... Ha-haneuma..." desah Hibari saat Dino menggenggam dan mengulum kejantanannya—tentu saja desahannya itu di tahan dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan membantumu, kan?" ucap Dino di sela-sela kegiatannya itu, "Dan satu lagi Kyoya, jangan kau tahan desahanmu, keluarkan apa yang ingin kau keluarkan" lanjut Dino lagi sambil kembali mengulum kejantanan Hibari.

"Lepas, aku akan—" sebelum Hibari sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya—dia sudah keluar—membasahi mulut dan wajah Dino—yang dengan senang hati menelan semua yang keluar itu.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Hibari menatap Dino tidak percaya.

"Kau—itu kotor... ahh... tidak perlu kau telan" ucap Hibari putus-putus karna nafasnya yang masih hanya separuh.

"Kyoya itu—tidak kotor" ucap Dino sambil tersenyum dan mengecup pelan kening Hibari.

"Kyoya itu sangat manis" lanjut Dino lagi, lalu mengecup bibir Hibari—kali ini dengan lembut.

Hibari hanya diam dan merasakan ciuman lembut dari Dino, hanya sebentar tapi sangat hangat—setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Dino pun menarik Hibari ke dalam pelukannya.

"Untuk sekarang, cukup begini saja. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Kyoya" bisik Dino lembut tepat di telinga Hibari, lalu mencium pelipisnya.

"Hmm" Hibari hanya menjawab dengan gumamannya—kemudian masuk lebih dalam kepelukan Dino.

"Lagi pula aku tidak ingin masuk penjara karna melakukan 'sesuatu' pada anak di bawah umur—terlebih lagi dia muridku" canda Dino sambil terkekeh.

"..." Hening. Tidak ada respon dari Hibari lagi.

"Kyoya...?" Dino yang heran pun mengintip wajah Hibari, dan—mendapati wajah polos sang murid yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Kembali tersenyum dan menatap sang murid yang tertidur, memperbaiki pakaiannya dan pakaian Hibari—juga memakaikan mantelnya pada Hibari.

Melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dan kemudian mengangkat Hibari dengan _bridal style_.

Saat hendak beranjak meninggalkan atap—tiba-tiba pintu atap terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok pria paruh baya yang Dino ketahui sebagai tangan kanannya—Romario.

"_Boss_, sudah waktunya pulang" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah jam tangannya.

"Ahaha, aku tau Romario, terima kasih sudah mau menungguku" Dino hanya tersenyum seperti biasa pada tangan kananya itu.

"Dan—bagaimana dengan Hibari-_san_?" tanya Romario sambil melirik Hibari yang tengah tertidur dalam gendongan Dino.

"Itu yah... bagaimana ya?" Dino tampak bingung untuk menjelaskannya—menggunakan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Haah... sebaiknya anda bisa lebih menahan diri kalau tidak ingin di bilang 'Guru Cabul' _Boss..._ karna melakukan 'itu' pada murid sendiri" ucap Romario sambil menghela nafas—tampak sudah bisa menebak perbuatan _Boss_-nya ini pada anak di bawah umur yang ada dalam gendongannya itu.

"Gu-guru Cabul...? Kau tega sekali Romario! Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Kyoya!" omel Dino sambil misuh-misuh sendiri.

Romario hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah _Boss-_nya itu.

'_Dia sudah dewasa'_ batin Romario.

Dino berjalan duluan ke mobil sembari berkata, "Kita pulang Romario"

"Baik, Boss"

Mereka menaiki mobil Ferrari milik Dino menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap untuk sementara—dengan membawa Hibari bersama mereka.

"Saya harap Boss tidak melakukannya lagi pada Hibari-san begitu sampai di Hotel" goda Romario lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" elak Dino kembali sambil misuh-misuh lagi.

Romario hanya tertawa menanggapinya—dan di dalam mobil yang ribut itu, Hibari yang masih tertidur di pelukan Dino menyunggingkan senyumnya, entah sedang bermimpi apa—tapi yang jelas itu membuatnya bahagia.

**===QAQ===**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**(Dengan GaJe-nya)**

**A/N: **

Lelelelele—oke, pertama-tama saya akui, fic ini galau abis QAQ

Awalnya cuma mau bikin drabble(?) singkat, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi larut-larut-dan larut—akhirnya sampe lebih dari tiga ribu words gini... /le mojok

Mana isinya gak jelas lagi intinya ="=

Udah gitu kok pas akhir berasa Pedocoooooon(?)... (/QAQ)/

Hubungan Hibari ama Dino gak jelaasss... *menggema*

FFFFUUUU-gampar saya karna nyampah di fandom ini (=A=)/ #digamparramerameamareaders

Dan di beritahukan ini gak ada(?) Lime-nya—Cuma nyerempet dikit lah, di masukkan ke rate-M juga Cuma karna buat jaga-jaga 8'D #slapped

Terus alasan fic ini judulnya 'Confused'? Karna saya sendiri bingung apa judulnya jadi di tulis gitu xDa #diinjek

Ada yang mau nyumbang saran? Kritik? Karna saya yakin gak ada yang muji 8'D #plak

Flame di terima asal flamenya penuh kritik(?) (O3O)/


End file.
